


Atlantis

by Canariae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Magic, Mentions of Evil Loki, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Violence, nice Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Thor and Loki need a place for the people of Asgard and Loki has an idea. He brings them to a place he has heard about before the battle of New York. Once there, Thor learns his brother has more secrets, but are they all as bad as Thor is willing to believe?





	1. Chapter 1

     Loki paced back and forth on the deck while he was alone; he kept telling himself it helped him think. Thor had gone to check on the people and Bruce had set up a medical bay at the end of the ship. The longer they were on this ship, the more likely germs and sickness would spread, Bruce kept telling them. They knew they had to find a place to stay and Thor was now getting desperate. Loki sighed, he had an idea, but he wasn’t even sure if the place would exist. He never actual seen it, only knew it by name and reputation. He could find it though, of that much he was confident. He shook his head; all this thinking wasn’t doing anyone any good so he sat down at the control and turned the ship around. 

     “What are you doing?” Thor’s voice came before the sounding of boots clicking on metal. He was sure Thor still didn’t trust him, not that Loki’s blamed his brother. 

     “I have an idea, it may not be a good one but I think it’s all we got” Loki stated, putting the ship on the right trajectory. "Unless you came up with a better idea in the last few minutes after I spoke with you?" Loki asked, glancing over at Thor who shook his head. 

     "I hope you know what you're doing". 

 

     The ride had been tedious as Loki tried to navigate the solar systems. Bruce and the Valkyrie had been told what was happening and came to heckle him as well. No one on this ship really trusted him, unless it was for his own benefit. Which this was, he was tired of being stuck on this ship, he needed air. Bruce had strapped himself in as the ride got rough, so did Loki. 

     "We should be almost there but remember when I say that this was just a theory, there may be nothing there" he warned. The woman he met could have been lying to him, but it was worth a shot. Worst case scenario, he was still stuck on this hunk of metal floating in space. 

     "We trust you brother" Thor tried, but even he sounded like he didn't quite believe himself. Loki rolled his eyes before focusing back on the task at hand. There was magic around them, he could feel it instantly. The ship tore through it and in a moment, there was a bright light. They were going through some sort of atmosphere. Loki was relieved, he actually found it, but the relief didn't last long. 

     "Tell everyone to hold tight, this is going to be a terrible landing" Loki warned and Thor got up from his seat. He jogged, as best he could, out of the control room and down to where the civilians were, warning them of their upcoming crash. Loki tried to concentrate through the magic and on a landing area. It was getting harder the closer he got. 

     In no time at all, the ground got closer before he was able to pull up. The ship skidded along the grassy plains. There was a city up ahead and he tried to stop the ship. It began coming to a stuttering halt as they neared a body of water. The front of the ship managed to crash into the water, giving Loki, Bruce and Brunnhilde a nice view of what was in the water. The rest of the ship, luckily, landed outside the water, they would all be able to get out. The ship was almost silent, except for a few broken pipes and metal settling in the crash. Loki sighed, he did it. 

     Thor was the first one out, the door broke as he tried to open it, causing it to crash to the ground. He had told everyone he stay inside, it was safer that way. They needed to know what they were dealing with first. Loki, Bruce and Brunnhilde came running up, jumping out of the ship behind Thor. The sight in front of them was beautiful, the sky was a mix of green and yellow. The trees were light pink and white while the crystal-clear water surrounded them. They could see the city, a shining white castle stood out the most. They barely had time to admire it before guards came running up to them, they held weapons on their sides but they weren't drawn at them. 

     "We saw the crash, are you folks alright?" One of them asked. They hesitantly walked forward towards them. 

     "Yes, I don't believe anyone was too injured in the crash but I can't be sure" Thor spoke, quietly looking back at the people still in the ship. 

     "How many of you are there?" The guard tried to peer past Thor. 

     "I never counted" Thor said sheepishly and Loki rolled his eyes, couldn't he just make up a number. 

     "Well, medical aid is on the way, just sit tight and we will take care of everyone" the guard smiled and started pulling out water from his pack and handing it out. 

     "Thank you very much for your hospitality, we appreciate it very much" Thor said kindly before gesturing the rest of Asgard out of the ship. 

     "Where have you taken us?" Bruce whispered over to Loki, he was still looking around at all the wonders this realm held.  Loki smiled and looked around as well, it was just as described to him, maybe even more beautiful actually. 

     "To Atlantis".


	2. Chapter 2

     You finally arrived to where the crashed ship had fallen, the children were the first priority as you rushed over to them. None of them were really hurt, mostly cuts and bruises that you worked on healing quickly. Luckily, it was easy magic for you and it didn’t take a lot out of you. Moving through the crowds, you made sure what everyone was getting adequate water, food and blankets. Anyone you came across that was hurt, you would heal quickly. Luckily, it seemed that the landed had looked worse than it actually was, everyone survived with mostly just cuts and bruises. You chanced a look around, the soldiers were making a perimeter, making sure no wild animals came close. 

     "I thought Atlantis was just a myth" you heard a voice ask. You searched around and came upon a man with greying hair in clothes that were foreign to you. The man he stood next to however, was not a face you would ever forget. 

     "Just like you thought my brother and I were just myths?" Loki asked and that seemed to shut the man up. You heard began to race as you turned away, not prepared to handle a meeting with him. A solider came up to you as you began to walk away. 

     "Are you okay?" He asked and you tried to nod your head, it didn't look like he believed you at all but he let it go. "Their leader would like to thank you for healing the children." He pointed over to where a large blonde man stood. You cleared your throat and straightened your spine, forgetting about Loki for a moment. 

     "Very well, Jehan" he followed closely behind you as you walked over. The man noticed you right away, a large smile on his face as he bent down and took your hand and kissed it gently. 

     "You are quite a magnificence healer, I thank you for tending to the children first, I'm sure they were frightened in the crash" as he spoke some of the children were now wildly giggling as some of the guards entertained them. 

     "It was my pleasure" you smiled watching them. Jehan cleared his throat behind you. 

     "We must get the people inside the city walls before dark, this is not a place to stay when the light is gone" you nodded your head. He began to make preparations to move the people out. The guards began taking the belongings on carts where food and water once was stacked. Thor bid you farewell as he began to ready his people to move out. "Are you coming?" Jehan asked. Loki eyes locked on to yours, he didn't smile or smirk, his stared.

     "Yes, I will meet you there" you said before disappearing in a white glow. You appeared in the woods overlooking the crash site, thinking you had gotten away when two large arms wrap around your body. 

     "Are you trying to run away from me?" Loki's breath tickled your ear. His voice sent a shiver down your spine you thought you would never feel again. 

     "No" you lied, you aren't sure why. "You brought these people here didn't you?" He leaned his chin on to your shoulder as you sunk into him. 

     "Asgard was destroyed but we saved the people" he began as you turned around. His eyes bore into yours. You reached up and brushed your fingers down his cheek, he was cool to the touch as always. He relaxed into your touch, closing his eyes and sighing.  "We didn't know where to go, this was the only solution I could come up with. They don’t know about us though, I never told anyone what happened" he admitted. You nodded and took him hand. 

     "Come, we should get to the palace before they do". 

_You coughed as your lungs filled with smoke from the_ _pollution_ _. It was dark and grey when you were_ _finally_ _able to look up. Buildings were scattered about, almost falling apart. You had landed in mud, your blue silk gown becom_ _ing_ _brown._

_"Hello, is someone there?" You heard a voice called, it sounded as hoarse as yours felt._ _You_ _tried to yell out but all that came out was a squeak and another cough. Soon enough, a man materialized from the fog. His dark hair was long and wild, his clothes torn and tattered._

_"Let me help you" he spoke as he reached down for you. You gladly accepted and let him haul you to your feet. You cleared your throat, hoping to be able to speak this time when you tried._

_"Where am I?" He looked at you like he wanted to tell you but sighed._

_"I honestly don’t know, all I know is that this is not part of the nine realms I do know of" he spoke as he looked around. He had his theories, but they had been disproved very quickly._

_"How did you get here?" He must know something, you thought._ _Wherever_ _you were, it was quiet and it was beginning to make you nervous._

_"I fell from the Bifrost of_ _Asgard_ _, I just landed here. I thought the fall would kill me" he admitted and you could tell he wasn't lying but also that he was not comfortable explaining his situation._

_"I've never heard of_ _Asgard_ _before" you disclosed. He looked back over to you, shock evident on his face._

_"Where are you from?"_

_"Atlantis"._

     Bruce caught up with Jehan and Thor in the front of the group, Brunnhilde  following closely behind him. They had entered the city now, people stopped what they were doing to look. They gave them warm smiles and happy hellos, no one seemed to have a malicious bone in their bodies. 

     "I don't mean to worry you, but have you seen Loki?" Bruce asked. He had been speaking to him one moment and in the next, the god of mischief had disappeared. 

     "He's gone?" Thor asked, he was worried now. What sort of trouble could Loki possibly get into this early?

     "We searched from the back and asked the guards, no one has seen him since we left the crash site" Brunnhilde added. Thor looked around, searching for his brother. 

    "Relax Thor, I'm sure he will turn up" Jehan patted him on the back and continued, not seeing the worried look Thor castes to his companions. 

     You landed in the Grand Hall of the palace, Loki beside you. The hall was decorated in white, blue's and green's. It reminded Loki of the sky outside. The throne stood tall, the gold shimmering in the light that cascaded through the windows. It was beautiful, far more inviting than anything Loki had seen on Asgard. You used magic to change into a long dress, it was silk and a mix of white and green, reminded Loki of the water they landed in. 

     "You look beautiful" he couldn't hold that in and you smiled and thanked him. Making your way over to the throne but his voice once more stopped you. "Where is your king? Surely he will want to meet us" Loki asked. 

     "There is no King" you admitted, turning to watch his confused face. It always made you smile, it meant his brain was working quickly to decipher what you meant. "There's just me" you sat on the throne and realization hit Loki. 

     "Why didn't you tell me?" He seemed hurt but not angry. 

     "You never asked" you shrugged. Loki rolled his eyes at you and you laughed. He approached the throne and kneeled down in front of you, his hands on your thighs. 

     "I have missed you" he breathed in, as his hands moved over to your sides, wanting to pull you into him but he stopped himself. 

     "I thought you dead, I couldn't get back through to save you" his head moved, shielding his face from you as he kissed your leg. 

      "I'm sorry" he mumbled. You grabbed his face gently, tears were threatening to spill from them. "I closed it for good, I couldn't risk you getting hurt and coming after me". You had suspected as much. It was touching that he protected you, but also enraging that he thought you couldn't take care of yourself. Instead of arguing, you bent down and brushed your lips over his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is this chapter isn't the best, I have been very sick and my brain isn't working properly. If there are any issues, let me know, or I will try and edit when I feel better!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

     Loki told you everything of the crash while you waited for his brother and the others to arrive. He told you of Hela, the battle and the destruction of Asgard. You agreed that he had no other choice, they needed to land somewhere and part of you was glad he thought of you and your home. The other part of you now worried about finding suitable homes for the Asgardians who landed. Loki kissed you when he could, taking advantage of no one reaching the throne room yet. 

     "Loki, you are a terrible influence on me" you said as he reached your neck and bit slightly, enough to entice a moan out of you. 

     "We have been separated for so long, I can't help myself. I had lost all hope of every seeing you, touching you and hearing your voice once more" he confessed. You admitted to the same, the day the portal closed and he was lost to you was the worst day of your life. You would have retracted into yourself if it had not been for your duties as Queen. 

     "We must stay professional, your people are the first priority" you say, barely pushing him away. He sighs into your neck and your try not to laugh. 

     "Have you told anyone about us?" Loki asked, thinking about his admission from before. You nodded slightly. 

     "Only Jehan" you told him, you felt his hand tighten at your waist. His form was stiff, jealousy possessed him now. 

     "The guard from before?" He asked and you nodded. You watched his search his brain for something to say but your laughter stopped him. 

     "Relax my fallen god" you started, cupping his cheeks. "He is my personal guard and best friend, I had to tell him. I have had no other lover since you". It was the truth and you see him relax instantly. 

     "Good, because you are all mine". 

_"What's your name?" You asked the strange man. Being stuck on a different planet was weird enough, but at least it looked like someone was stuck with you._

_"Loki, Prince of_ _Asgard_ _" he responded. He was too busy looking around, for what, you didn't know. His voice was short and to the point, not wanting to converse any further._

_"My name's (Y/N)" you offered but he didn't respond._ _He still continued to look at the ground,_ _occas_ _ionally_ _messing it up with his foot._

_"Did you come through right here?" He asked and you nodded, you hadn't had the chance to move before he found you. "Are you sure?" His temper was rising, that much you could tell._

_"_ _Of course,_ _I'm sure, I think I know where I landed" you answered, letting your temper get the best of you as well. He screamed and kicked the ground._

_"There's nothing here, no magic, no portal, nothing" he let out a_ _frustrated_ _sigh as he fell to his knees. You watched him for a little bit but then looked around at your surroundings. There was nothing, the earth looked dead under your feet. The clouds and dust gave way to a slightly red sky, but you weren't sure if it was the day or night._

_"Maybe we should look for some shelter, figure out a plan" you offered. You_ _saw him nod and get back up on his feet. He looked at you with anger in his eyes._

_"I don't need your help" he spat and you rolled your eyes. You spotted a small_ _broken-down_ _house not too far from where you were standing. It didn't look like much, but it would offer from shelter and maybe some clues as to where you were. You began walked towards it, not caring if Loki followed or not._

_"Fine, die here for all I care"._

     Loki moved away from you, reluctantly, as you both heard footsteps coming down the halls. The halls around the throne room tended to echo, especially when there was no one else around. Jehan threw the doors open to reveal himself, Thor and two others you learned were Bruce from Earth and a Valkyrie named Brunnhilde. Loki spoke of them briefly, explaining how they ended up here as well. 

     "Brother" Thor was surprised, they must have noticed him missing when they began their journey to the castle. Loki strolled over to Thor, who looked concerned or angry, you weren't sure which. Jehan took this time to come over to you. 

     "Is that him?" Jehan whispered and you nodded. He knew almost all about your time with him. He had been there to console you when Loki was thought dead. You smiled as Thor began to whisper, although everyone could clearly hear him, he was not a quiet man. 

     "What have you done now?" Thor asked his brother. Loki feigned innocence, he was never any good at that however. 

     "I have done nothing but help brother" Loki tried to reassure but it did not seem that the others in his part were believing him. You decided to clear your throat to gain their attentions. They all looked up at you and Thor finally moved away from his brother and over to you.

     "Apologies my lady, I hope my brother was not bothering you" he apologized and then looked behind you at the empty throne. "Are we waiting on the king to arrive?" He asked and you smiled, behind Thor you could see Loki smirk mischievously. 

     "No, we are not waiting" you spoke politely. "I am (Y/N), Queen of Atlantis, I can help you with anything you need". You watched Thor's face drop, then his body as he went to kneel. 

     "Apologizes your highness, I did not realize" he spoke quickly. You noticed Brunnhilde also dropped to a kneeling position and then yanked Bruce down as well when he starred in confusion. 

     "Please, there is no need for such formalities here" you tell them, they had already met you and treated you kindly. From what Loki had told you, they were good people, or at least they tried to be. 

     "I must still apologize, mostly for crashing into your kingdom. We did not mean to land so abruptly" Thor began. "My name is Thor Odinson, King of Asgard. Our home was destroyed in a battle and we-" you interrupted Thor by putting your hand up, signalling him to stop. 

     "No need to explain Thor. Loki has already spoken with me about everything" you watched Thor glare at his brother, this seemed uneasy with this. Thor looked like he wanted to speak once more, to try and undo whatever Loki had done but you didn't let him. 

     "Your people are more than welcome here. I will see to it that they are given proper accommodations while we set up permanent homes. As for the four of you, you are more than welcome to stay in the palace as my personal guests. I have rooms being set up for you already and the maids will show you to them" you directed them to the maids now coming into the room to take them away. Once the doors were closed, you signed and sat down upon your throne. 

     "Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Jehan asked carefully. 

     "Our population numbers had dwindled in the past few decades, we have no than enough room to house the Asgardians" you told him but he shook his head. 

     "I mean Loki being around" he clarified. 

     "I guess we will just have to wait and find out". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :)


	4. Chapter 4

     Bruce ducked out of his room and across the hall to where Thor's accommodations were. The Valkyrie was already there, seated on the large bed in the middle of the room. Thor leaned against the wall on the right side of the bed.

     "Okay, was it just me, or was that weird?" Bruce asked after he closed the door.

     "It was definitely weird" Brunnhilde agreed. "I mean it's great she is letting us stay but she didn't even seem interested in hearing about why or what happened" she finished.

     "And lord knows what Loki told her" Bruce added, he didn't trust the god of mischief, for good reasons too.

     "I agree, but for now, the people are taken care of and we cannot risk questioning the Queen. We will just have to keep an eye on Loki to ensure he does nothing to mess this up" Thor spoke, he was deep in thought, thinking of any possible reason Loki would have to sabotage their new home.

     "Does anyone know where Loki is right now?" Bruce asked as all their eyes shot up. Thor was the first to run out of the room, followed by the other two going in all different directions.

_"If you don’t need my help then why are you following me?" You half yelled at Loki as he slowly following behind you. He grumbled a response, but you didn’t bother to ask what it was he said. Once you got the house you noticed it was worse off than you thought. The roof was only half there, and the back wall had caved it. You sighed, but at least it was something. It was too far of a walk to the other buildings you could see, and they weren't guaranteed to be in better shape than this one._

_"Some shelter you found" Loki grumbled, kicking part of the house that quickly fell apart on impact. He huffed when he saw this._

_"If you think you can do better, be my guest" you told him as you carefully entered. You were afraid to touch anything, it all seemed like it would fall apart at any given moment. Loki entered shortly after you, still not taking your advice and leaving you to survive on your own. He muddled around the house, looking around for anything that would tell them where they were. You did the same, something to give you a clue of the planet you were on or the people who use to live in the house once upon a time. After awhile you sighed, nothing was salvageable._

_“We should rest here and try to find some water in the morning” you tell Loki and he scoffs. To be honest, you were getting really annoyed with him doing that._

_“How is that going to get us out of here?” Loki asks, and you roll your eyes. You sat down with your back up against the sturdiest of three walls._

_“It won’t, but until we find a way off this planet, we need to survive. Water is an important factor in that survival” you stated. He didn’t respond, there was really no way he could.  Loki sat down next to you and the both of you fell into an uncomfortable silence._

     "Make sure to send the healers down to the Asgardians. I want to make sure none of them are carrying diseases unknown to our people. Be sure all the children and elderly are all properly taken care of and given suitable accommodations. They will need guards as well but no weapons, I do not want their people feeling threatened" you gave orders as you walked down the hall with Aketa, she was writing everything down and them off to give the order. Jehan was following close behind but you stopped him. "Go with her, I can take care of myself" you asked. He hesitated but did as he was told and ran after Aketa. She was always great at getting her job done, but she lacked the conviction to give orders to people who did not want them. You shook your head, they would be fine.

     You paused for a moment in the hall, the fresh Atlantean breeze coming wafting through the air. Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes for a moment, breathing in the salty air. The ocean was visible from here, as well as the crash site. You would have to get someone to clean that up, you thought. It was a problem to another time however.

     "I never dreamed your realm would be this beautiful" Loki approached quietly, almost startling you.  "The way you described it all those years ago did not do it justice" you smiled.

     "I imagine Asgard was just as beautiful" you told him, and he laughed.

     “It was nice, but no match for this realm.” He had told you about Asgard on occasion. When you first met, he boasted about how beautiful and powerful Asgard was. But as time went on, he gave you the truth of it.

     “How is your brother and his friends settling in?” You hadn’t seen Thor or the others since yesterday when they were showed their room. Their people were taken care of, fed and all had a good night’s sleep. Now your people worked to try and get everyone settled into homes and comfortable with the realm.

     “I imagine well, I haven’t seen them in awhile” Loki confessed. “I have been too busy thinking about you, your majesty” Loki smirked, and you tried to hide the blush that came creeping up. You turned around to look at him, his eyes meeting yours. He leaned in, lips so close you could almost feel them before he pulled away. It took you a moment to figure out why he did, loud footsteps came thundering down the hall in a sprint. Loki laughed a little and stay by your side, turning to meet the intruders. His brother’s face wildly took in the both of you, searching for something.

     “I’m sorry your grace, we didn’t mean to interrupt” Bruce spoke first, pushing Thor back slightly as he glared at his brother.

     “That’s okay Bruce, and please just call me (Y/N)” you smiled at him. He had kind eyes, but they were troubled. You will have to remember to ask Loki about them in further detail another time, you thought. “Loki and I were simply discussing the beauty of the day, isn’t that right?” You smiled at Loki and he smiled back, slightly more mischievous looking.

     “Yes, my Queen, we could not have had a better day to see where we will be setting up the homes for our people”. You nodded your head and looked towards Thor. “Are you going to come brother?” Loki asked.

     “Y-yes, of course!” Thor stuttered, finally cutting his gaze from Loki. You smiled and clapped your hands together.

     “Let’s get going then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, and boring, but it will pick up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain hurts, I hope this chapter makes as much sense as it does in my head haha.

     You brought everyone down to where the houses would be for the new Asgardians. They had been abandoned long ago when the population had dropped substantially. Some of the houses were in good shape, ready to move a family in but others needed some serious repairs. 

     "We won't be able to move everyone at once, but we can start. Some of your people have offered to help with the repairs though" you tell Thor, he nods but doesn’t really seem as if he is listening to you. 

     "We do have some very skilled workers, I am sure they will speed up the process" Loki offers with a smile. You can tell they are watching him carefully and you wonder why. 

     "There have also been a number of people who are offering the Asgardians lodgings, Aketa is handling the introductions. We are trying to place the elderly and those with small children first" again you directed your comments to Thor since he had been crowned king, but he paid no mind to you. 

     "That sounds wonderful, your people have been very kind" Loki responds again in place of Thor. You wonder briefly if you had done something to offend him, but his gaze is still set on Loki as you all walk the palace walls. You stop when you come to the repairs being done on the houses and Loki looks around. "This is more than enough room I believe, it will look very beautiful when done, right brother?" Loki this time tries to actively engage the king. 

     "Yes, it is quite lovely your grace" Thor offers, but you suspect he has no idea what he has commented on. 

     "I understand you must have some people who were guards back on Asgard. If they wish you try for the royal guard here, they are holding a sparring match tomorrow to pick some new talent. I already have Jehan letting the people know about it" you noticed your people working alongside the new arrivals. So far there had been no incidents, everyone was getting along perfectly well. 

     "I'm sure our warriors will impress, they are some of the best in the galaxy" Loki boasts and you smile and turn to Brunnhilde. 

     "Loki tells me that you are a member of the Valkyrie, I have heard you are a great warrior. It would be very kind if you would help train my guards" you offer. She looks at you stunned for a moment but recovers quickly. 

     "I would be honored, your majesty" she looks at Thor, as if to ask if it was alright but he didn’t notice. You could see the gears working in his mind, he did not hide his thoughts very well. 

     "And you are a scientist, correct?" You turned to Bruce who did not try to hide his stunned expression. He nodded his head, apparently unable to answer you back. "I know Earth's science is different but we do have a lab and some excellent minds here. Maybe you can share your knowledge with them" you did not want any of them to be bored. "Come, we can take a look at them now" you smile and lead them away from the houses. Loki follows at your side, smirking at you as you lead the team of people down a brick road. You came to a large building with a glass ceiling and entered quickly, gesturing everyone inside. 

     "What a welcome surprise, my queen" a woman in a long green coat came up to them. Dark glasses that sat atop her head, brown hair was tangled and matted with grey soot over her face. "Sorry for my appearance, I was tinkering with some machines" she offered, noticing the smile you gave him. 

     "That is alright, Krea, I have brought some friends from Asgard. Bruce, this is Krea, our lead scientist" you introduce them and they shake hands. 

     "I've been told that you are a scientist as well" she asks Bruce who again, simply nods, looking for Thor for help but he offers none. "I would be happy if you would come take a look at my work sometime, maybe you can help me on some projects that I have been stuck on" Krea smiled at him. 

     "I would be happy to" Bruce replies, finally finding his voice. 

     "Great, how about tomorrow?" Krea is excited by the prospect, you could tell. He nods as you bid your goodbyes to her, leading the team back out towards the palace. 

     "Can I ask you a question?" Bruce asks, catching up to you and Loki, leaving Thor and the Valkyrie to follow closely behind. 

     "Of course," you tell him. 

     "There are legends of Atlantis back home, I thought it was a myth but here you are, your own planet. I'm wondering if the people of Earth had known about this place before and we simply let it fall into legend?" 

     "We use to trade with Earth so yes, they knew about us but we were careful not to tell them we were from another planet. Your Earth offered many things we needed here at the time, while we traded some technologies we had and some raw materials. There was a young man I would deal with, Plato, but I fear he is long dead now" you reminisced. Bruce gawked at you. 

     "You knew Plato? The Plato? How old are you?" You laughed and Loki scoffed next to you. 

     "Don't you know that you are never supposed to ask a woman her age, Dr. Banner?" You laugh as you can see Bruce fully realize what came out of his mouth. 

     "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" he stammered in quickly. 

     "It's alright Bruce, we live a lot longer than humans, I take no offence. I must be a few thousand years old now, it's hard to keep track after a while" you answer and he nods, letting himself fall behind again. 

     "Your brother keeps quite the interesting company" you whisper to Loki who simply laughs and agrees with you. You turn around to see they are not far behind you now. "I have some meetings to attend with my senate, I would like both of you and Loki to join me Thor. You can speak on behalf of your people" you stopped walking so you could look at him directly, hoping he knows that you are speaking to him. Before he gets the chance to speak however, Loki butts in, grabbing your hand and kissing it. You do not miss the smirk on his lips as he sees his brother's angry face. 

     "We will be there, your grace". 

 

_"I thought you said we needed water, let's go!" Loki ordered as you stretched. You had fallen asleep_ _briefly_ _during what you assumed was night, but the sky hadn't gotten any lighter or darker since you had landed._

_"What is your hurry, we still have no idea how to get off his stupid rock" you complain. His attitude was getting the better of you and now you were simply both angry. You marched ahead of him, looking at your surroundings. It was mostly flat but there were some hints of mountains._

_"I just want to get moving" he answered. You rolled your eyes, of course he didn't have a logical_ _explanation_ _for you, he simply wanted to be in charge of things._

_"It looks like there may be mountains over there, we might as well try and aim for that. There may be a spring or some run off from the top of the mountains" you explain. He nods and quickly sets off in the direction you were pointing. "Wait for me, asshole!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and a special thanks to anyone who has left a kudos or a comment, it is greatly appreciated. If you like this fic, feel free to check out some of my other ones! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_You followed Loki closely, keeping your arms crossed to try and stop your body from shaking from the cold. The wind had picked up substantially and the temperature seemed to drop. If Loki noticed, he didn’t give any indication of it. He stopped suddenly, and you hit into him._

_“Ouff, why the hell did you stop” you yell until he hushes you. “Don’t you-“ you were cut off by his hand slapping over your mouth. He paused and pointed to his ear, you assumed to tell you that it was to listen. When you did you heard some footsteps, but you looked around and couldn’t see anything. You spied some large rocks and pointed it over to him. He nodded and dragged you towards them, hand still over your mouth. You were going to hit him when this was done, you thought._

_Once the two of you were covered he let your mouth go and you glared at him before spying over the rock to see if anything was there. Loki pulled himself up next to you to observe the area. In a matter of a minute, long dark figures began walking by. You couldn’t see a face or any features to distinguish one from the other. You managed to count them, there was nine you thought._

_“What are they?” You heard Loki whisper. As soon as he did the figures stopped and turned. You couldn’t tell if they were facing you or not, since there were no faces. You stayed still, waiting to see what would happen. As they seemed to lock onto you and Loki, large fangs and a mouth appeared with a sharp scream._

_“Run!” You tell him as you both take off. The shadows followed you closely, they were fast and there would be no way to out run them. Instead you grabbed Loki and pushed him beside you holding out your hands. A large white light ignited from you, bursting the shadows into nothingness. You and Loki shared a loot, suddenly alone once more. He stared at you._

_“You have magic?”_

 

                Thor was in his room, it was becoming a good meeting spot for him, Bruce and Brunnhilde to meet and discuss any issues. Loki was often the topic of discussion to these meetings, they didn’t trust him.

                “Maybe he isn’t planning anything, maybe he is just being a good prince” Brunnhilde offered, seemingly not even believing her own words.

                “My brother is always up to something. He wants a throne, always has” Thor insisted, he was getting very frustrated with Loki. He didn’t once yell at someone for their incompetency or play a mean prank of one of them, it was too odd.

                “You think he is trying to usurp the throne from the queen?” Bruce asked, “actually that does sound like him” Bruce finished, nodding his head along with his own thoughts. Thor slammed his fists down on the table.

                “We have to warn the Queen”.

 

                “Loki” you whined his lips trailed from your shoulder up to you neck. He held your waist tightly, not wanting you to move. “I have a meeting I need to get to, and soon” you tried to reason with him, but it only seemed to spur him on as he smirked into your neck.

                “I know my love, I will be there as well” he agreed. You shook your head at him, wanting to scold him but loosing your voice as he nipped at your neck. You moaned and threw your head back. “I missed the sounds you make love”.

                “You are going to be the end of my Trickster” you told him. He nipped your neck once more and moved away from you. You whined at the loss and he laughed, straightening himself up.

                “We have a meeting to go to, remember?” His eyebrow was raised as you tried to clear your mind and nodded your head. He laughed and dragged you away from your bedroom and to the meeting room. He was enjoying this far too much, you thought.

 

                Thor hadn’t shown up for the meeting at the time you gave him, so Loki insisted that you start anyway. The topics were mostly defense of the city and the new Asgardians. You must ensure the guards were moving their posts out to protect the new parts of the city. The rest of the time was spent on finding out what the Asgardians were good at and the jobs available. Loki was helpful on this front, he seemed to know most of his people and would throw out names of people he thought would suit certain jobs. Your people would start to think he was their king if Thor didn’t smarten up, you thought. The meeting was coming to an end when Thor walked in, realizing quickly that he was late. Loki scowled at him.

                “I’m sorry I’m late your grace, there was something that needed my attention” he told you as he sat down by Loki.

                “That is quite alright Thor, I understand that your people come first. Loki has been filling in for your absence” you told him, and you could see the questioning look he gave Loki. “The last thing on the agenda was the annual summer festival. The preparations will begin tomorrow, and your people are more than welcome to attend. I hear they are already very excited about it” you tell Thor.

                “Yes, it will be good for them to interact with the people here, getting to know everyone and creating a strong bond” Loki agreed and the advisers all nodded.

                “Is there anything you would like us to do in preparations?” Thor asked. He knew he needed to contribute something to the conversation, but he missed almost all of it.

                “If you could have some people help gather the flowers for the celebrations, that would be lovely” you offered, and Thor nodded. “My I bring up one more issue?” Thor asked as everyone began to stand up. Loki shot his brother a look that you were all too familiar with, the look that Loki meant he wanted you to shut up.

                “Yes, of course” you wait as Thor shifts in his seat uncomfortably, trying to find a way to word his next statement.

                “I am simply wondering about your protection. We have been here a few days now and I don’t often see you with any guards. Back home no royal went anywhere without them” Thor tried to phrase it so he wasn’t saying anyone was in danger.

                “Thank you for your concern Thor, but I am perfectly safe here. Jehan is with me whenever I need to venture too far outside of the city, there is no reason to worry about me” you smiled and dismissed everyone. “Oh Loki, may I speak with you?” Loki stopped in his tracks and nodded. Thor stood by as well though as the others emptied the throne room. “I need to speak with Loki alone, he will be perfectly safe in my care, Thor” you told him. He wanted to hesitate, to speak but he simply nodded and left the room. Once the door closed, Loki smirked at you.

                “I don’t believe my brother was worried for my safety” he told you.

                “No, it seems you have not yet repaired that relationship” you laughed as he made long strides towards you. Before he could whisk you away in his arms you held out your hand to collide with his chest. “We really do have something to discuss Loki”. He noticed the seriousness in your voice as you gestured for him to sit down.

                “What’s going on, if this was about us then you would have brought it up days ago” Loki deduced. “Is it something my brother said?”

                “No, it has nothing to do with us or your brother. Its an enemy of Atlantis that I am sure you remember quite well, I know they still haunt my own dreams. I’m not yet certain how they even got off that blasted rock” your face was grim, and you noticed his got paler as he realized what you had been talking about.

                “How long have they been here?” He was no longer the Loki who caught up with you this morning and spun you around. It was time for serious Loki, and that wasn’t something you seen since you had been reunited with him. It made your blood run cold, and you hoped it would do the same for your enemies.

                “A little under a year, only Jehan knows. We’ve managed to keep them out of the city and imposed a curfew. They do not know the real reason, we have blamed bandits and so far, it is being believed” you explain as Loki nodded along. He took your hand in his and looked you in the eyes.

                “This is my home now too and we will take care of this, together”.


	7. Chapter 7

_"What were those things?" You huffed as you finally caught your breath. Both you and Loki had still run away after you had destroyed the shadows, you didn’t want to stick around to see if there would be anymore._

_"I'm not sure, I have never seen anything like them before. Although they did not seem happy to see us so for now let's count them_ _amo_ _ng_ _our enemies" Loki advised._

_"You say that as if we have more than one", you had finally caught your breath and looked around. You were closer to the mountains now, the air clearing up slightly so that_ _you could_ _breathe_ _slightly_ _better._

_"I'm sure we do" Loki answered, his vague answer making you roll yours eyes at him. You began to walk again, towards the mountain in the hopes for some desperately needed water. Loki followed you silently, falling in line with your steps. It was quiet for some time, both of you listening for any indications that you were not alone. "I think we may have gotten rid of them" Loki concluded after an hour of no other incidents._

_"I hope so, I would rather never see those things again" you concluded. Loki nodded at your statement, he wouldn't admit it but you had seen the fear in his eyes as well when those shadows came for you both._

_"So, tell me how you got your magic", Loki making small talk made you more nervous than when he was just silent. You humored him though, there was no sense making him angry again._

_"I was born with it, magic is quite common in my bloodline" you told him_ _flat_ _ly_ _. There was nothing special about it, you thought._

_"My magic was quite the happy surprise for my mother" he told you as he produced a wonderful yellow flower in his hands, you stared as it floated in his hand. "She always wanted to teach someone everything she knew, but I was the first one who held any real interest" he smiled for a quick second, it was gone so quick that you thought you imagined it._

_"That must have been nice" you offered but he only grunted. Looks like the talking was done again, you thought. The both of you carried on in silence as the mountain drew closer._

     "So you're suggesting the both of you, alone, go looking for the base of these shadow creatures?" Jehan shook his head and rubbed his temple. This was by far the weirdest enemy he had dealt with so far, and the only thing he knew about them was what you had told him. 

     "We need to know how they got there and if we can send them back; since we're still not entirely sure how to kill them" Loki offered. 

     "I don’t think we have a choice" you told the guard. He was getting rather annoyed with the conversation and the prospect of his Queen being put in danger. 

     "The city is safe, which means we still have time to figure this out. At least finish your search in the Library for any mentions of these creatures before gallivanting off to your death" he argued and you couldn't really argue with his logic. You looked to Loki who shrugged. 

     "I would love to this Library of yours" he smiled and just like that it was decided. Jehan let out a breath of relief, having won the argument this time around. 

     "Thank you, if you need any help I will be down in the training area" he was about to leave when he stopped himself, looking at Loki. "Your brother has been acting rather strangely, he consistently meets with the other two in his room and they are often seen together sneaking around the palace. So far, no harm has come of it, I just thought you both should know" he finished. 

     "Thank you, Jehan" Loki bowed as the guard took his leave. As soon as the doors shut, he burst out laughing. 

     "What is so funny Trickster?" You narrowed your eyes at him as he laughed. His regal demeanor would vanish as soon as the two of you were alone, this you were used to. His laughter was so pure and infectious that you fought not to laugh with him. 

     "I thought it would take a little longer for my brother to begin distrusting me once more" he shook his head in disbelieve and you laughed slightly, not finding it as funny as he did. 

     "For brothers, the two of you have a very dysfunctional relationship" you told him. "You should work on that" you told him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed you by the waist, pulling you closer to his body. 

     "I'd rather work on something else". 

     "Did you tell her?" Bruce asked, walking back into Thor's room. He was covered in a black goo that had splattered in the labs while he worked with Krea. Brunnhilde wasn't there yet, she had told them she would be spending the day with the guards in the training fields. 

     "No, I didn't get the chance. She kicked everyone out to speak with Loki alone, the door has not been opened since" Thor made no effort to hide his worry and disgust with his brother. The Queen opened her home and palace to them and their people, how could he be thinking of betraying that trust? "I don't know what to do" Thor admitted. 

     "You really think he has already gotten to her?" Bruce had reservations about Thor's worry. Loki did help with escape Asgard, kill Hela and found them this planet. It seemed as if he had turned over a new leaf, and maybe that is why Thor was worried. Loki had a way of getting under his brother's skin, especially while doing nothing at all. 

     "They are always together, he must have done something to her" Thor reasoned and Bruce nodded, he wasn't about to argue with the God of Thunder, not yet anyway. Instead, he decided to take his friends mind off his worry. 

     "Why don't we go see Brunnhilde kick everyone's ass at the training arena?" Thor laughed and nodded his head. 

     'Yes, that will be most amusing brother Banner". 

     Once down in the training area, Bruce grimaced as he realized this would not be the distraction he had been hoping for. Along the training area was the Queen and Loki, watching intently as the guards fought around them. Instead of watching the fight, Thor's eyes were fixed on them, and so were Bruce's as he kept up with Thor's running commentary. Bruce noticed, as the two watched the fights, that the queen would pick a warrior from her guards and then Loki would pick one from Asgard, having them go head to head. It looked like a game they were playing to find out who had the best warriors. 

     The guards were beginning to get tired, they had been going all day long but they still tried to impress their guest. Bruce wondered how often the queen came down to watch them fight. 

     "One final fight, the best Asgard has to offer against the best of Atlantis" Loki offered and you laughed. Bruce and Thor had made their down to where the fighting was, Loki noticed them but paid no mind, his eyes only on you. 

     "So you want us to fight each other?" You smirked at him, knowing where he had been going with this. Loki would never admit to not being the best warrior, he was far too prideful for that. 

     "Alright, maybe second-best warriors then, after all we aren't really dressed for the occasion" his eyes gleamed with mischief that mirrored your own. 

     "Is that fear I am detecting, Prince Loki of Asgard?" You taunted him as you watched his eyes grow darker. With a swish of your hand you donned your battle armor. The white and blue colours made you shine in the sun. 

     "Oh pet, you are far too confident in your abilities, it would be an honor to take you down a peg" he countered, donning his own battle armor. You hadn't seen it in such a long time, you forgot how elegant it was. 

     "Maybe this isn't such a good idea, she is the Queen after all" you could hear Thor protest as Jehan made everyone move. Loki produced his daggers, the ones you became oh so familiar with when fighting alongside him all those years ago. 

     "If anything, you should worry for your brother" Jehan laughed as he joined Thor on the sidelines. Thor looked as though he wanted to drag Loki away, but he stayed still, not wanting to offend the Queen. You produced your own daggers, ones that Loki had become accustomed to as well, and then the fight was off. You were pretty evenly matched, having fought together before, each of you knew the others tricks for the most part. You tried to get the upper hand as you spun away from him, using your smaller frame to your advantage. The group watched in awe as you heard gasps and mutterings of who they thought would win. Neither of you were able to get your daggers close to the other, each of you dodging what the other had in store rather easily. That is, until you notice his eyes wonder on your body. The nerve of him, you thought, he is so sure he is going to win that he ogles you in front of everyone. 

     You smirk as you see your opportunity, as he is watching your waist to run to him, using your legs to wrap around him and throw him off balance. Once to the ground, the dagger is stopped at his throat, a foot by his head and your thigh pressing into the other side of his chest. You could see the shock on his face briefly before he smirked. 

     "If I knew it would end like this, I would have thrown the match long ago" he resists the urge to grab your hips and grind himself on you in front of everyone. The clapped brings you both to reality as you get off of him. You help him up and he bows to you, "clearly I am no match for your wonderful ruler" he announces, smirking up at you. "Long live the Queen". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, is it longer than usual. Would anyone enjoy a bit of smut in this fic or is that something people would prefer I stay away from? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a little longer to post this chapter, I didn't quite like it. However, there are only so many times I can re-write and re-read this chapter, so I hope everyone enjoys it!

     It was a rather boring day, Thor had finally been on time for some meetings and even participated without being prodded, but he still watched his brother intently. Loki had ignored his brother's stares, as always, but his eyes focused on you. You were wearing a rather revealing dress, it was a hot day after all and you wanted to keep cool. 

     After the meetings, you had attended the picking of the guards and watched the Valkyrie excitedly speak with Jehan about a training schedule. You knew you made the right decision to include her, she would ensure that the guards were well prepared for any battles to come. 

     "How is the Valkyrie doing?" Loki's voice came from beside you. You no longer jumped at his random presence, as he had a tendency to follow you around the palace. 

     "She's very strong, I think she will be an excellent trainer" you told him. "I'm hoping to get them in better shape to face what's to come" your voice was grim as you turned to Loki. 

     "Do not fear my Queen, we will figure something out" he smiled at you, but his gaze did not last long on your face. You watched as his eyes trailed down your form, taking in the way your breasts were squeezed together in the dress. His eyes traveled to your bare waist and then down the slits on either side of your legs. "Don't you think this is a little revealing for a Queen?" Loki's jealousy was showing, and it made you smirked. 

     "Not at all, why, you don't approve?" You push out your lower lip in a pout. You heard his breath hitch as you looked up at him, his growing arousal very evident.

     "Oh, I like it very much, I just don't like others seeing so much of what is mine" he growled, he wanted to pull you closer to him, you could tell, but people were around. 

     "Speaking of what is yours, when are you going to tell that brother of yours about us?" You asked as you began to walk away. He had no choice but to follow if he wanted to continue the conversation. Loki took a moment, as he watched your backside but then quickly caught up. 

     "When his paranoia stops being amusing".

_"Are we there yet?" Loki complied, for what felt like the millionth time. Again, you told him no, but close as the mountain was clearly in front of them. "I'm starting to think there is no water on this terrible planet" he grumbled. All he had done for the past hour was complain, he was sore, he was tired, he was thirsty. Even if he hadn’t proudly exclaimed that he was prince, you would have been able to tell._

_"Then just stay here and I will find the water, I grow tired of your complaints" you tell him, willing him to just sit down and shut up._

_"I cannot leave a maiden on her own on a hostile planet" he_ _scoffed,_ _and you rolled your eyes. You really wished that he could. "Besides, you said we were close" he almost sounded chipper, almost._

_“Yes, but I have been saying that for awhile, maybe you should just stay here” you tried, but he shook his head._ _You were never going to get rid of him now, maybe that was a good thing, but you were too annoyed to think rationally. You decided just to just look ahead, focusing on where you were heading._ _In a few more moments, you squint your eyes. “I think I see some water” you said excitedly._

_“Really?”_ _Loki perked up and tried to follow_ _your gaze and noticed the light shine of water._ _You sighed in relief as you and Loki made for it._ _When you got there, it was as beautiful a site as you thought you would get on this planet. The water was murky and the ground around it a red clay. There was a small waterfall that sent water down from the mountain._

_“Do you think it’s safe to drink?_ _” Loki asked, stepping away from the water with a look of disgust on his face._

_“Well if we don’t get some water soon, we die. If its_ _not safe to drink, we die” you told Loki bluntly. He sighed, still holding a terrible look on his face._

_“Well you know what they say, ladies first”._

     “Queen (Y/N)!” Thor’s voice stopped Loki to leading you to his room, so he could have his way with you, or he said. You heard him exhale angrily, he was so close. It took everything you had not to laugh as you turned back to see Thor. Somehow you imagine that Loki was no longer finding this prank amusing. 

     "Yes Thor" you smiled politely. Loki didn't move from your side, glaring at his brother for interrupting you both. 

     "If you don't mind, I would like to speak with my brother alone" he asked, "If that's alright, of course" he added. 

     "Of course, he is your brother after all. Simply let me know if you need my help with anything" you smiled and turned around. Pausing to whisper to Loki, "still amusing, is it?" You heard him curse but you continued to walk away. 

     "What do you want, Thor? I do not have the patience for this right now" Loki growled once you were out of the vicinity.  Thor double checked behind Loki, to ensure that you were not there. 

     "What are you playing at? They were nice enough to let us into their homes, you cannot think to betray them" he accused and Loki rolled his eyes. 

     "I brought you here, why would I do that if I simply wanted to take the throne. I would have come here by myself if that was my plan" Loki told him, like it was obvious. Thor shook his head and grabbed Loki's arm, trying to pull him forward. "I can walk without your help brother" Loki spat, getting out of Thor's grip. He began to follow Thor, he expected to his chambers where Jehan had said they were meeting. Thor opened the door and Loki strolled in before Thor could push him in. Bruce and the Valkyrie were both standing, expecting them at any moment. "So, is this the part where I am supposed to tell you my evil plan?" 

     "That would be great, actually" Bruce agreed. Loki shook his head, he still didn’t trust that Bruce would not turn into the Hulk at any given time. 

     "I have no evil plan, you three are simply paranoid" Loki rolled his eyes, they did not look like they believed him. 

     "Right, so you have absolutely no interest in the throne" Brunnhilde asked, the dagger at her side did not go unnoticed by Loki. 

     "No, no desire for the throne at all. Now what sits upon it, that's another story" Loki smirked, causing his brother to reach for him. When Thor did so, the illusion faded, leaving a seething Thor. 

     "We need to find the Queen, quickly". 

     You busied yourself in the throne room, the tables were still set up from the last council meeting so you sat there, looking over some papers. You mind kept drifting back to Loki and you found it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Strong arms wrapped themselves around you, a familiar scent you had come to love filled your nostrils as lips kissed your neck. 

     "I thought you went with Thor" you asked, not turning around as the assault on your neck became rougher. You bit back a moan as you moved your neck to the side, giving him more access. 

     "I sent an illusion instead, I couldn’t wait any longer" Loki whispered. You stood up and turned around, facing a shirtless Loki. Your hands traced his abdomen, then up to his chest. 

     "You have a few more scars than I remember" you whispered as your hands traced the faint lines on his chest. 

     "As I'm sure you do as well, my warrior queen" he smirked, wrapping his large hands around your waist. You reached up and kissed him, pulling him to you with your hand on the back of his neck. He obliged happily, wrapping his arms completely around your waist and picking you up. He sat you down on the desk, the papers either discarded or ignored. "You are so beautiful, my queen" he says, reaching up and cupping your face. You kiss him as he works on the latches of your dress, eventually he loses patience with the time it takes and he growls in your ear. He rips the dress, starting at your breast and down to your core, leaving you bare in front of him. A moan escapes your lips as his hands begin to travel your body, not missing a single inch. You try to reach for his pants, but he steps back and falls to his knees in front of you, licking his lips before he kisses up your inner thigh. His touch sends shivers down your body in anticipation. Just when you think you'll get what you want, he moves to the other thigh. 

     "Stop teasing, Loki" you almost whispered, but he heard you. 

     "As you wish" he smirked before bringing his mouth to your soaking core. You moan in pleasure as he licks between your folds all the way up to your clit, pausing there for a moment to work it. You shook underneath his touch, the way he worked your body so expertly. It didn't take long for you to undone under his touch, your legs shaking as he rose to meet your lips. You could taste yourself on his lips and hummed appreciatively. You reached for his pants again, this time he did not pull away but let you undo them. 

     "So impatient" he smirked. 

     "Only for you" you added, pushing his pants down to his ankles as he got out of them. His arousal was very evident and you almost had forgotten how big he was. "Please" you whisper, trying to pull him into you. 

     "Please what, my love" he was playing with you now. If you weren't so needy, you might have indulged him a little more, but now was not the time. 

     "Just fuck me" you tell him and he quickly slams into you as you both mutter curses at the feeling. "Move" you whisper, pulling him into a kiss as he begin to pump in and out of you. He sets a fast pace. 

     "You feel so good, my love" he whispers, pulling you closer to him. "I have missed this so much", he reaches a hand down to play with your sensitive clit again. The touch makes you jump slightly, but he holds you in place. "Cum for me again" he orders, his hips moving in sync with his hand. This movements send you spiraling again, cumming around his cock as he mutters curses. His thrust become erratic and it's not long after that he is coming undone as well. 

     The both of you are left breathless, still entwined in each other's embrace. Too content to notice the ruckus going on just outside the throne doors. The guard's shouts did not bring you out of your bliss until the door is being opened. Loki is the first one to snap out of it, as he holds you protectively against his body, shielding you from the intruder. When you do look up, you see Thor, Bruce, Brunnhilde and two of your guards standing awkwardly by the door. 

     "Sorry your grace, we tried to tell them not to bother you" one of the blushing guards spoke. 

     "It's fine, please close the doors and wait outside" you order politely as Loki magics a blanket around you. You notice that he is still inside of you as he turns to look at you. 

     "Well I was hoping for another round, but that will have to wait, I suppose" he pouts as he pulls out, causing you to whimper at the loss. He snaps his hands and turns the blanket into a very crude looking dress that attacked at your neck. You notice he is back in his pants, but neglects to put a shirt back on, you try not to stare more. He helps you off the desk and you both look to your intruders who are still attempting to find words. 

     "I'm sure this could have waited" you tell Thor, a little more aggressive than you intended. This seems to shake him out of his shock. 

     "No, I should have gotten here sooner. My brother cannot be trusted, he simply wants to usurp your throne" Thor huffed out. You tried to stay calm, you really did, but your laughter erupted anyway. This seemed to cause Loki to lose composure as well because he also started laughing. 

     "You were right, Loki, this is amusing but we might as well tell them now" you tell him and he nods, gaining a bit of composure back. 

     "Meet us back here for dinner, we will explain everything brother" Loki tells the group as he hauls you back into him. Thor protested, he wanted to know now.

     "Why can't you explain things – and they're already gone".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for the next chapter, I am hoping to update again soon! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all a flashback, the next chapter will be back to its normal format.

_“Alright, it’s been an hour and I haven’t died. Will you just drink something?” You were getting tired of him pacing around you. He was checking you every time you made a move or a sound. At first you thought it was out of concern for you, but as he told you, he simply wanted to ensure that the water wouldn’t kill him; after all he was a prince._

_“Maybe it’s slow, you might start to bleed to death any minute” Loki argued. He looked at the water longingly, he was clearly thirsty._

_“I think if that was going to happen, it would have happened already” you told him. You sat on a near-by rock, huffing. Loki ran over to you and put a hand on your forehead._

_“You feel hot, are you tired?” He asked, he pulled your head to each side, checking you but before he was able to do anything else, you swatted him away._

_“Yes of course I am. You are exhausting! Just drink the damn water!” you yelled at him. He huffed for a moment, but muttered a fine and went to get some of the water to drink. “I think it would be best if we made camp here and get some rest. We can head back out in the morning, maybe find something useful” you told him. He took a drink of water, scrunching up his nose but nodded anyway. You looked around, the area wasn’t well sheltered, but if you went back into the mountains a little, you may be able to find a suitable place to stay._

_“Well that was terrible” Loki announced. You rolled your eyes, maybe the water would kill you and you wouldn’t have to listen to him complain anymore. You looked down and noticed that you were getting quite dirty, and you looked back at the water. The water that came down from the fall still looked fairly clean so you stood up and made your way over. You stripped from your dress, your back turned to Loki so you couldn’t see his face. You were bare when you stepped into the water, it was freezing but you stayed in. Despite the cold, it felt good._

_“Need some help?” Loki’s voice came from behind you. You turned around quickly, noticing he was naked as well and grinning down at you._

_“Asshole” you muttered, turning back around to avoid noticing his gaze on you. You let the water run through your hair, washing the dirt off the past few days. You could feel Loki’s hand caress your waist, you shuddered at the feeling. You were done so you moved out of his grasp and headed out of the water, letting him watch your butt sway as you walked before using your magic to put on some trousers and a dark tank top. You hoped to blend into the area, it was so dark here, dark clothes were best._

_When you finally did look back, he was wearing dark green clothes, a scowl evident on his face as you smirked._

_“You know, most woman would throw themselves at a Prince” he informed you and you chuckled._

_“Well that must be nice for you” you told him. Just because you were stranded, you were not going to lower your standards. Your focus was completely on trying to find a way out of this situation._

_“Has anyone ever told you that you are infuriating?” Loki asked, and you laughed._

_“Almost everyone” you smiled up at him. “Now, lets take a walk up into the mountains, there is a good chance we could find somewhere to sleep for awhile” you told him. You didn’t wait for him to complain, simply left and he followed.  The trek up was long and tiring, every time you thought you would get close to something, you had to go up another ledge. Finally, Loki had diverged from you a little to cover more ground and you heard him call out for you._

_“Did you find something?” You asked once you saw him. He nodded and pointed in front of him. It was a small cave, you weren’t sure how far it went but at least it was some sort of shelter. You followed Loki in, it was too dark to see however. You put your hands together, forming a ball of light. Once it was big enough, you threw it to the middle of the room, letting it illuminate the area._

_“That’s actually pretty good” Loki said, it was probably the first compliment he had given you, so you thanked him. You wanted to try and make sure that sort of behavior stayed around rather than have him keep complaining. “It doesn’t look like its in habited, but neither does this planet and that was already proven false” Loki offered. He kept moving down the cave, you followed, the ball the light well ahead of the both of you. You had been traveling a while and so far, there was no signs of life that you could see. “I think we’ll be fine here to rest, but we should still take turns” Loki said, and you agreed, better safe than sorry._

_“I can take first watch” you told Loki._

_“Nonsense, I will take first watch” Loki told you. You rolled your eyes and sighed, not wanting to argue with him any further._

_“Fine, wake me up in a couple of hours” you decided and sat down on the ground. You looked around, trying to find a spot that was a little comfier. It was no use though, sleeping on the ground was always terrible. You huffed and used your arms as a pillow and closed your eyes._

_Your eyes shot away as you heard Loki struggling and then a strangled curse. You whipped around and noticed he was wrestling a few creatures, not the shadows from before. No, these were different. They were ugly for one thing, only small clothes hiding their nether regions. Their skin was a tarry red colour, the noses protruded from their face and their ears looked far too big for their heads. You weren’t sure what they were, but they noticed you. You summoned a few blades with your magic, as you noticed that Loki had done as well._

_Two came after you as they others struggled to overpower Loki. You swung the blade at them as they came near, effectively hitting them. After that, they didn’t seem to know what to do, maybe they had never seen a blade before. They way they looked at it, you figured you were right. You used this to you advantage, changing the type of blade and the colours to throw them off as you attacked. You managed to get the two of them down and you noticed Loki was only struggling with one now, so you threw your blade, into his face._

_“I had him” Loki complained, glaring at you as you smirked._

_“Sure, you did, princess”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

     Thor, Brunnhilde and Bruce waited at the dinner table, the only person that had come in so far had been Jehan who sat down as well, waiting. Thor was about to leave to find his brother when the doors opened again, revealing you and Loki. He peppered your neck with kissed, his hands wrapped around your waist as you tried to free yourself from his grasp. 

     "No in front of guests dear, I fear we have already traumatized them enough for one day" you tried to scold him but your smile was betraying you. Loki pouted and brought you into him one last time, kissing your shoulder before he let go of your hips. 

     "You're late" Thor's voice was not amused and he regarded the two of you like a parent would regard a child when they had done something bad. 

     "A Queen is never late" you tell him as Loki pulls out your chair for you. As you sit you noticed Thor realized what he said as he stammered an apology. You couldn't let but laugh, the poor man seemed to think you were some kind of monster. 

     "Relax brother, she was simply joking" Loki laughed, taking the seat next you. Thor tried to relax, he tried to smile, but he regarded you both cautiously. "So, where do we begin?" Loki cut through the silent tension. 

     "How about with how you two know each other and why you didn’t tell us?" Brunnhilde started, looking between the two of them. All three of them looked awkward to be sitting here with you and Loki, but you brushed it off, hoping things would settle after you explained the situation.

     "Well, I didn't tell you because it was amusing, also I did not realize she was the Queen until after we landed" Loki started. "My plan was to not tell you at all so we could live happily somewhere on the outskirts of the town", Loki had spoken of it quite a lot back on the dark planet. He spoke of wanting get away from the politics of the throne and settle down with you somewhere quiet. 

     "I hadn't told him when we met that I was the Queen" you answered the question that you knew Thor would ask next. He nodded his head and waited for the rest of the story. 

     "When I fell from the Bifrost, I ended up on a strange planet before the events of New York. It was dark, cold and that's where I met (Y/N). She had fallen there as well, although a slightly different situation than me. We stuck together to find a way off, we still aren't sure how long we there, time worked differently" Loki explained. 

     "We finally managed to use our magic to get out, but we were attacked at the last minute. He pushed me through the portal home but he never made it through with me. I thought he was dead" you explained, grabbing Loki's hand to ensure that he was still real. "When I got back home, I realized that I had only been gone a few of our days". He smiled at you and squeezed your hand, knowing what you needed. 

     "I was grabbed by Thanos then and that set-in motion the events on Midgard, you are well aware of what happened there. I was never planning on going to Midgard, or even back to Asgard. I was going to come here and live out the rest of my days with her" Loki explains. 

     "You were never after a new throne, you just wanted to find (Y/N) again" Bruce commented, almost not believing the situation. It seemed like a sappy romance novel when spoken out loud. Loki nodded and Bruce laughed. "Well I'll be damned, he's just in love, we were worried for nothing!" He laughed again, you wondered if he might have gone delirious. Thor joined in soon, laughing as well. 

     "Yes, it seems that you three are very quick to distrust me even though I have done nothing but help since the fall of Asgard" Loki told them. 

     "Your right brother, I am sorry for distrusting you. I swear we will do better moving forward" Thor apologized and Loki nodded. Bruce got up to leave but Loki stopped him. 

     "There is something else we need to discuss, as much as I hate to admit it, I think we need your help" Loki looked grim, he hadn't wanted to bring it up but you convinced him too. It was for the better, you needed more people to help you. "There are these beings that followed (Y/N) from that other planet, we aren't sure what they are however. We named them the Shadows, because that is exactly what they look like" Loki started looking over to you for help. 

     "We don’t know how to kill them but they do not come out during the day. The only way we have managed to get away from them is by either running or using light. We also found out, the hard way, that they disintegrate everything they touch. The curfew I told you about is to ensure they can't get to the people, we have kept our city very well lit, ensuring they can't get in. I have also instructed that anyone on the outer reaches of the town to ensure that they are well lit or to come to the capitol" You explained. 

     "We will help of course, this is our home too now" Thor offered, you nodded your head appreciatively. You didn’t think he would turn you down, but there was still that small chance he would have. 

     "We have begun looking in the Library for any mentions of them, there are a lot of old scrolls to go through. We could use the help" Loki stated and they all nodded. "Thank you all for understanding" Loki added. You smiled at him and got up from the table. 

     "You are all free to go, we can meet at the Library tomorrow morning to start. Enjoy your day" you said and let them all leave the throne room. Loki took no time at all in picking you up in his arms and kissing you. 

_"What the hell were those_ _disgu_ _sting_ _creatures" you grumbled, wanting to wash yourself until your skin came off. Both you and Loki began to head back out of the cave, wanting to get as far away from them as possible._

_"I'm not sure, they looked like misshapen dwarves" Loki commented as he watched your squirm around, as if you could get the idea of them out of your head._

_"I really hope we never see him again", if you ever seen something like that, it would be too soon. You were simply lucky there hadn't been more of them. You felt a rumbling under your feet and stopped, looking around for a moment. "Did you feel that?" You asked Loki. Looking back to realized he had stopped as well._

_"I think it's coming from behind us" he mentioned, looking back you couldn't see anything but darkness. You formed a ball of light in your hand and prepared to throw it as far as you could. When you did, you seen that the creatures were running after you. Their small and stumpy legs taking them far faster than you had imagined they could go. You heart pounded as the light went on, there were too many of them to fight now._

_"I think we should run again" you told Loki who simply grabbed your hand and yanked you down the cave, hoping to get away from the creatures that seemed hell-bent on capturing the two of you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys!


	11. Chapter 11

     Bruce joined you in the Library the next day. The two of you poured over books, trying to find anything you could about the creatures now invading your home. Hours passed, and your eyes were beginning to hurt from the strain and you grew tired of words. You never thought you would be able to read enough to tire of it, but today was that day.

     “Are you making any headway?” Bruce’s voice interrupted your thoughts as you slammed your book shut. “I will take that as a no” he mumbled, closing his own book.

     “We have one of the largest libraries, anything that had ever happened to anyone in Atlantis is recorded but there is nothing on these creatures. What are they?” You were exhausted and wanted to sleep.

     “Maybe it’s not something anyone has ever faced before?” Bruce tried. You weren’t sure if that was supposed to be comforting or not.

     “That doesn’t make me feel better. Loki and I had countless run ins with them, and we never managed to kill one of them; that we know of” you added at the end. Maybe they simply cloned themselves, you really weren’t sure.

     “Well nothing is going to be solved sitting in a dusty library, let’s stretch our legs” Bruce stretched out his hand, offering it out to you. You smiled and took it, he helped you up from the chair and dragged you out of the library.

***

     "I still don't understand why you didn't just tell me the truth" Thor complained as they walked through the palace. They had been with their people all morning, helping them settle in, begin working or just ensuring that they didn't need anything. Jehan had been with them most of the morning, but he stayed behind as they headed back to the palace.

     "I couldn't" Loki admitted.

     "Why not?" Thor was persistent, and it was starting to anger Loki. He didn't want to have this conversation but there was no way around it now.

     "When I ended up in New York, I thought she was lost to me. I gave up on ever find her again, the only love I have ever known was gone" Loki admitted, although reluctantly. "When we landed back here, I didn't know if she would still want me, I was scared, is that what you want to hear?" Loki seethed at his brother.

     "I'm sorry Loki, I shouldn't have pushed" Thor said quietly as Loki took a deep breath, calming himself down. The sound of laughter echoed off the palace walls, footsteps coming towards them. Loki was soothed the instant he saw you, your hair blowing in the light wind and a smile upon your face.

     "Oh, hi boys. I didn't think you would be back so soon" you smiled, bringing your arms around Loki's neck and kissing him. He held you there, not wanting to let you go. You giggled and kissed him again, this time he let you go, but barely.

     "Our people seem to be settling well, they did not need us for much" Thor told you and you nodded, it was good to hear. Everything was quiet when you heard the sudden footsteps echoing through the halls, they were running towards you. Loki heard them as well and turned around to see Jehan and Brunnhilde running towards you with another unnamed guard.

     "An outer village was attacked last night" Jehan yelled as soon as he got close enough to you. Loki dropped his grasp on you and let you go to Jehan.

     "Are there any survivors?" You asked, you weren't sure that you wanted the answer. He nodded, still catching his breath.

     "A lot of the children ran here, they were the first to arrive. We have some adults and elderly arriving now, and some soon to follow. They had been set up in the town square and everyone is being checked out for injuries. Any children without parents to claim them are being kept safe with volunteers" he informs you. You nod along, everything had been done before he came to see you.

     "I will go to the village, maybe there are survivors" you tell him. You can see he wants to protest, to tell you there wouldn't be any, but he doesn't.

     "I will accompany you, my Queen" Jehan bows. You nod, not wanting to argue with anyone at the moment.

     "I am coming too, I will not let you go out there by yourself" Loki told you. It was useless to Argue with the younger prince, he never listened anyway. You nodded again before turning to the other three.

     "Bruce and Brunnhilde, please go down to the town square and help create order, use anyone from the royal guard that you need", they both nodded and took off. You then turned to Thor.

     "I will accompany you my Queen, help you defeat this enemy" Thor offered, he stood tall, looking more like a king than ever before.

     "I need you to stay here Thor, Atlantis is well protected but if it were to be attacked while we were gone" you paused, taking a deep breath. "I need you to protect the people".

     "Are you sure?" He looked between you and then Loki, wondering if he should refuse to be honoured at privilege.

     "Loki has told me many stories about you, I know you are a good person. Please Thor" you tell him. He looks to Loki, stunned but slowly nods his head.

     "Of course, be careful and bring her back safe brother" Thor bows to you and claps his hand on Loki's shoulder, giving him a brotherly smile.

     "Always".

***

_You groaned as you woke up, your felt like it weighed a ton. You tried to bring your hands up to your head and they came together. That’s when you noticed you were unable to take them apart from each other. Your eyes shot open to realize your hands and feet were bound, you had been set up on a large boulder. A groan coming from your left caused your eyes to snap that way, and in the dark, you could barely make out an angry Loki._

_“What the hell happened to us” he seethed._

_“I think those ugly looking creatures managed to capture us” you told him. Looking around, you couldn’t see any of them. You were thankful that the two of you seemed to be alone for now, at least you were rested so you could use your magic to get out. You grabbed part of the rope that tied your wrist and heated up your hand, using fire to disintegrate the rope. Next you moved to the ones around your feet, when you looked up, you noticed that Loki was already out and holding out his hand to you. You took it gratefully._

_“Now, let’s find a way out of this dump” Loki said, he looked around, but everything was so dark that it was hard to see._

_“I don’t think we should use any light, that might have been what attracted them to us in the first place” you told him, noticing that he was looking around._

_“Alright, we will try and make do without” Loki nodded, he grabbed your hand to make sure you wouldn’t get separated. You gripped his hand tightly, no cheeky comment or anything else to offer, this was not the time. You walked through the tunnels behind Loki, keeping close to the rocks to keep yourselves grounded. “You know, maybe we should try talking to these creatures. Maybe they can offer some insights into where we are” he whispered back to you._

_“They attacked us” you whispered back, angrily._

_“Maybe we were on their property, they could have just been defending themselves” he whispered again. You rolled your eyes; a loud voice rang out before you were able to argue with him._

_"How do the prisoners look?” The voice was menacing, and Loki grabbed your shoulders, pushing you to the ground. You hadn’t even realised that you were coming up on them. You watched Loki peer above the large boulder you hid behind, you did the same, seeing the same creatures that attacked you._

_“They are small and lean but will make an exceptional meal I believe” one of the creatures answered. Slowly, your angry eyes turned to Loki who seemed surprised by the turn of events._

_“Maybe we should talk to them” you taunted. “Maybe they were defending themselves. They want to eat us Loki!”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update, I am trying to post a chapter at least once a week, if not more. Thanks for sticking with it and I hope you enjoy!

     It was an oddly nice day as you rode to the village that was attacked, ensuring that anyone escaping the carnage knew where to go. So far, you had run into a few stragglers but not many. Loki was more than kind and patient with them, letting them know that they were on the right track back to the capitol. Jehan had went on ahead, ensuring that nothing was blocking the roads. You slowed down to ride in tandem with Loki. 

     "You are really good at this" you compliment, giving him a smile.

     "You seemed surprised" he laughs. "I was a prince you know", he smirks and you roll your eyes. Of course, how could he let you forget. 

     "Just take the compliment, prince" you taunt. He smiled but says nothing so you look back to the trail. The trees were beginning to part and you could see smoke coming from somewhere in the distance. 

     "I think we're close" Loki states and you nod. You both speed up, looking for Jehan on the way, he shouldn't have been this far ahead of you. Loki was slightly ahead of you, holding out his hand to keep you behind him. Instead, once you were close enough, you got off the horse and left towards the village. You could hear Loki curse and take off after you. 

     He grabbed you around the waist and kept you still. You wanted to struggle free from his grasp but paused when you see the village. Fires were still raging, burning everything in its path. A few bodies were visible on the ground, not moving. 

     "We need to move carefully" Loki whispered to you. You nodded as he let go of you and quietly moved around the town. Daggers had been produced and he stalked carefully, ready to attack anything that should pop out at you. You followed him, your own dagger materializing in your hand, just in case. The sound of coughing hit your ear, it sounded strained and you automatically looked for the source. Scanning the town, you saw nothing move and you awaited the sound once more, following the noise. 

     Loki tried to stay ahead of you, but it didn't work since you were following your ears, not your eyes. At the slightest change of volume, you would turn, until you got close enough to pause and look around. On the ground was an older man, he had a large gash in his stomach and he was wheezing. 

     "He's still alive" you whisper, dropping to your knees in front of him. You open his shirt to look at the wound, it was bad. You gear up to begin healing him but a bloody hand clapped onto yours, stopping you from doing anything. 

     "No, my Queen, save your strength, you will need it to fight the upcoming battle" his voice was hoarse and raspy. Loki dropped to the other side of him, seeing if there was anything he could do. 

     "I can save you" you told him, stubbornly. Loki's eyes were grim, he didn’t like the look of this at all and you could tell something was bothering him. 

     "They came in the night, I only had enough time to get the children out and warn the others. Are the children okay?" He asked, a sense of urgency in his voice. 

     "Yes, they made it to the castle this morning. They are safe with guards" you tell him, trying to comfort him since he was not letting you out of his grasp. He struggled to breath, that you could tell, his hand was shaking on top of yours. "Please, let me do something" you begged. 

     "No, not important" he breathed out. "Remember, fight", he was really struggling now but turned to Loki and grasped his hand as best he could. "Do not leave her, she will need you before the end" his voice was low. 

     "He's gone" you interrupted the silence. Loki didn't say anything for a while, simply placed the man's arms on his chest in a cross and looked up at you. 

     "This doesn't make sense, when the shadow's attack, there is nothing left, no bodies" Loki said and you realized he was right. This wasn't like the other attacks you had seen before, this was different. 

     "That's because it wasn't them" Jehan's voice came, he stood behind you nearly out of breath. He was battered and bruised, a large cut on his thigh. "We have another problem".

***

_You wanted to yell at Loki, mostly for getting you stuck in a cramped space as you waited for the goblin-like creatures to leave. You were pressed up against him, his breath was_ _cool_ _on your neck._

_"I hate you" you whispered, it wasn't the first time you said it and you doubted it would be the last. You could barely see Loki roll his eyes at you._

_"Yes, you have made that very evident" he whispered back. The only piece of light was coming from the beginning of the hole you climbed through. Right about now, they should realize their prisoners escape, you were simply hoping they would leave the cave looking for you. You tried to wiggle a bit, making yourself a little more comfortable, if that was possible._

_"Can you please stop doing that" Loki hissed. You didn't listen and continued to try and find a more comfortable way to be pressed against the prince. Suddenly, you realized why he asked you to stop, his arousal was now pressing against your thigh._

_"Really? Can you think about anything else?" You angrily whispered. He had just almost got you killed, now was not the time for his games._

_"It's not my fault, you keep rubbing up against me" he tried to defend. It was now your turn to roll_ _your_ _eyes, but you had stopped your movement, hoping Loki would calm himself down. There was a loud crash above you and lot of panicked voices, they must have realized you were gone. The stomping seemed to be going out of the cave, leaving you and Loki alone to make your escape._

_"I think it's safe to leave" you whispered, wiggling yourself free from him and heading back down the small tunnel. He followed you closely. Soon you were back out and there were no signs of any creatures roaming the tunnels._

_"This way" Loki grabbed your hand and hauled you off in the direction that you had come in. Luckily, he seemed to know where he was going, because you were completely lost. Directions never were your skill. "You know, we very well may die on this planet. No one would know if we-" he stopped when you hauled him back from being seen by a guard._

_"Can you just focus on getting us out alive, not propositioning me?" You glared at him. You looked back out and seen the guard was moving away. You waved for Loki to follow you as he grumbled behind you._

_You were free of the cave now and you made your way back down the mountain, heading back over to the falls you had found earlier. Once there you took your time catching your breath, relieved to finally be out of the cave where semi-fresh air was. You headed over to the water and splashed some in your face. When you stood back up you felt Loki behind you, his hands trailing up your hips._

_"So, about that proposition" he started. Before he could finish you moved aside and pushed him in the water. You laughed as his stunned face came up air._

_"Have a nice swim, prince"._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the wonderful comments and all the kudos, it lets me know people are still enjoying this fic. I hope you all like this next chapter!

_Loki had finally dried off next to the fire as you relaxed, trying your best to get a little bit of rest. It wasn't working in your favor, however. You huffed and rolled over on your back, looking up at the starless sky,_

_"Can't sleep?" Loki asked, his usually_ _animosity_ _or_ _mischievousness_ _gone. You looked over, too tired to try and make a joke or rude remark._

_"_ _Every time_ _I close my eyes, I assume something else it going to try and kill or eat us. So yes, I can’t sleep" you answer. You sit up and look over to where Loki is perched up against a tree. You decide to join him, there was nothing better to do._

_"That seems to be a valid fear" he agreed. You plopped yourself down next to him, enjoying the heat of the fire and leaning against the tree as he was doing._ _He seemed surprised when you sat back down next to him._

_"Tell me about_ _Asgard_ _, what was it like?" You asked, turning to face him. You could see a sad smile, but just as you had noticed it, it was gone again._

_"It’s a_ _shin_ _ing_ _city of gold, the most magnificent you have ever seen" he_ _embellishes_ _, you smile but listens as he goes on. "_ _Asgard_ _rules nine different realms, all much more beautiful than this horrid place"._

_"I don’t think that's a hard feat to accomplish" you laugh._

_"Yes, I suppose that's true. What about your realm. Atlantis, was it?" He asked, seeming to get intrigued by the conversation. You smile fondly when you thought of your home._

_"Yes, Atlantis is amazing. The water is crystal clear, the skies a lovely mix of green and blue. Pink and white trees as far as the eye can see"_ _you_ _pause, your smile dropping. "I miss it terribly" you add. Loki pauses for a moment, sensing your distress and places a comforting arm around your waist. On any other day, you would have scolded him, but now you were simply thankful for the companionship. You rested your head on his shoulder._

_"It sounds lovely, I think I should like to visit one day" Loki admits, hugging you closer to his body._

_"That would be nice" you agree. You both fell into a comfortable silence, but neither of you falling asleep. Any sound would make one of you jump, instantly preparing to be attacked again. This time was different though, you heard low groans and light_ _foot_ _steps_ _. Loki was the first to react, pushing your body to the ground with his own. You were covered by trees and a few large rocks, hoping that_ _who_ _ever_ _it was, would not come too close._

_He motioned for you to stay quiet, not that you needed the reminded, but you listened. His body was heavy on yours, he seemed to notice and tried to shift his weight quietly. Your faces were inches apart as the noise drew closer, his eyes on yours. You reached up and brushed your lips against his cool ones. You pulled away slightly, opening your eyes to ensure that it was alright. He wasted no time in attacking your lips once more, locking you in a passionate kiss._

***

     It was a quiet ride back to the castle, you and Jehan exchanging glances every now and again. You were surprised when Loki didn’t press for information, it was not a conversation you were looking forward to, but knew you would have to have it. Loki looked on ahead, watching the castle come into view. Loki sped up and you followed, letting Jehan take his own way to the town square to check on the people. 

     Once in the city, you dismounted and followed Loki into the castle, he still hadn't looked back to ensure you were following, something he normally did. The palace was quiet but you could hear the distant sounds of people reuniting with their children, you hoped they all survived. 

     "Loki, will you please talk to me" you ask before getting to the throne room. You were where he was heading but couldn't take the silence any longer. He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face you, his expression a mix between worry and angry. 

     "Why didn't you tell me that someone was after you, I never should have let you go to that village. You could have been killed, it was clearly a distraction" Loki scolded. He was worried about you, about losing you again so you did the only thing you could think of. You reached up and pressed your lips to his. Arms automatically wrapped around your waist, bringing you in closer. 

     "I'm right here, my darling, I'm safe" you tell him, trying to calm his erratic heart beat and worried mind. He smiles down at you and nods, pressing his forehead to yours. 

     "I'm sorry, you know I worry" he replies. You smile and kiss him once more before taking his hand in yours, keeping yourself in constant contact with him. 

     "I know, my love, I will explain everything" you told him, dragging him along with you to the throne room. "Let's just go save Thor from his duties first" you smirk and he laughs, nodding his head. The rest of the walk to the throne room was relaxed, filled with small kisses and laughter. You paused once you reached the doors. 

     "What’s wrong?" Loki asks, sensing your change in demeanor. 

     "The guards, there are always two stationed out here no matter what" you told him, Thor wouldn’t have been able to change that. Loki lets go of your hands, producing daggers and standing in front of you. He was instantly going into protective mode, that you knew. He pushed the doors opened and instantly found a bruised and bloody Thor, standing his ground against a woman dressed all in black who looked just as beaten. 

     "Thor!" You yelled, trying to rush to him but Loki stopped you, keeping you behind him. 

     "Brother, Queen (Y/N), you're back" Thor smiled at you, only taking his eyes off the woman for a moment. Sparks danced around his skin, making him look all the more threatening. "It seems we’ve had an intruder" he informs you, although it was unnecessary. Loki moves ahead to join his brother, letting you standing in between them where he knew you would be safe. The woman huffed in annoyance at this and you gave her a threatening smile, one that would even made Loki shiver. 

     "Hello mother, I thought you were dead."

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Loki moved his hand up your thigh as the kiss deepened. You fought hard not to moan in his mouth, realizing that the danger may still be present. Loki pulled away, looking at you with an expression you had never seen on him before. You both paused, unsure of what to do next when a cracking tree branch put you both in defense mode._

_You both sprung up from the ground, producing daggers. Loki moved in front of you slightly, much to your annoyance. You couldn’t see anything amiss when you looked around, until a rather elegant voice interrupted your frantic searching._

_"Down here, my friends" both you and Loki looked down to see a rather large gray cat sitting in front of you both. "Nice to meet you both" he bowed. Your eyes widened, grabbing onto Loki._

_"Is that a talking cat?" You whisper, unsure if you were simply going crazy or not. You could hear him gulp and nod. "Are they popular on your planet?" He asked, wondering if maybe it was just Asgard who didn't have them._

_"No, never seen one before. What about Asgard?" You asked, hoping for the same thing. All the while, never taking your eyes off the fluffy creature._

_"No" Loki responded before sighing. "I told you drinking that water was going to end badly" he hissed at you and you rolled your eyes, not willing to admit that he may be right._

_"I assure you, I am not a hallucination" the cat started. "My name is Reginald, I am a native to this planet, which I assume, you two are not", he assumed correct as both you and Loki shook your heads._

_"Were talking cats common here? And where is here?" You ask, finding your voice before Loki could._

_"Oh yes, we were quite the large population before the darkness came" he started but stopped himself a moment. "We should get somewhere safer, and I can explain everything, follow me" he told you, getting up on all four paws to walk away._

_"Can you at least tell us what planet we're on, before we go with you?" Loki asked, still hesitant about moving closer to the creature. Reginald turned around and smiled._

_"Eyrilia"_

_***_

     "Mother?" Loki asked, wondering if he had somehow misheard you. By the look on his brother's face, he did not. Thor had stopped his attack, calming down and watching the scene unfold in front of him. He was unsure if he should intervene or not, this wasn't his family after all.

     "Yes, I am her mother. I was surprised to see you had some new friends" she glared at Thor, who simply remained confused by the recent revelations.

     "Should I be apologizing for attacking the Queen's mother?" Thor asked to no one in particular. He wasn't entirely sure how to act now, he just knew he was sore.

     "No, you did the right thing Thor, you defended our people" you told him harshly, you hadn't meant to sound so angry, but your mother had always brought that side out in you. "How are you alive?"

     "You know I have my loyal supporters, even in the city" she started as he paced the throne room. The last time she had been here, it was wildly different than it was today. "They helped me open a portal so I could escape and come back when I was stronger" she smirked and you narrowed your eyes at her. Loki flipped his dagger, glaring menacingly at your mother. He could feel the tension in the room and he was not happy that someone was making you angry, mother or not.

     "Shall I kill her for you darling?" He asked. You stared at your mother, not even having to think about your next words.

     "Yes", it was all Loki needed and he lunged, His dagger reaching her throat and pushing her against the wall. He turned back one last time to ensure that this is what you wanted.

     "If you do that, I'm afraid Atlantis will die" You stopped, as did Loki. The threat wasn't being taken lightly and you could even sense Thor's anger at her words. His people were here now too after all. You mother cackled and you placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, backing him up with you.

     "What do you mean?" You seethed, which caused your mother to cackle louder. You were certain that if she didn't explain herself soon, you were going to punch her. Loki grabbed your hand, trying to reassure you.

     "You still never figured it out, have you?" She asked and you searched your brain, trying to figure out what she could have been talking about. "Those creatures aren't here by coincidence" she offered. Before you could ask again for clarification, Loki answered for you.

     "You trapped her on that planet to die, didn't you?" Loki almost lunged again, but your hand on his chest stopped him. You pushed your body into his, trying to calm him while Thor came around the other side, ready to defend or stab, you weren't sure.

     "Clever boy you have here" she started. "When I got there, it was quite the lovely planet but that wouldn't do for my plans" she cackled again and you winced, your ears wanting to bleed. You digested her words and backed away. "Those creatures you see, my own inventions" she spoke proudly of her work and you thought you were going to be sick. "All it took was a little bit of magic and a lot of deal souls".

     "You killed a whole planet, those shadow creatures, their-" you stuttered as Loki stood protectively in front of you.

     "Yes, I was not expecting you to actually survive, so I've had to changed my plans when you landed back in Atlantis" she explains happily. She smirked, her tone getting serious for once. "I'll be seeing you soon, daughter". In an instant, she was gone and you began to panic, your breath coming out short and ragged as you fell to your knees.

     "All those creatures, the people" you couldn't wrap your mind around it, you didn't want to. Now, your home was under the same threat and you didn't know what to do. Loki knelt down beside you, placing his hands on your shoulders.

     "You need to breath, love" he tells you, you try to listen and focus on your breathing for a few moments. You were beginning to gain control again as you looked up at him.

     "How are we supposed to fight the dead, and win?" You asked him, hoping he had the answers, but it didn't look like he did.

     "We know what they are now, which means we can find a way to fight them, together" he smiles, taking your hand and bringing you up. "Plus, we still have two secret weapons".

     "He's right, she may know about my brother and I now, but she has not yet met the Valkyrie and the Hulk" Thor smiled.

     "What's a Hulk?" You ask, you knew they were right, you weren't alone and maybe together you had a shot.

     "Think of it as a big, green, smashing machine" Loki rhymed off and you laughed, nodding your head and perking.

     "Well then, it looks like we have a lot of work to do".


	15. Chapter 15

     "Stop being so stubborn, Thor, you need to be healed" you scolded, trying to get him to sit still in the chair. He insisted that you go check on the people, but Thor looked terrible. Besides, the people didn't just have a fight with your mother, and you knew what she was capable of. 

     "You do look rather atrocious brother, let her heal you" Loki told Thor, his arms crossed and waiting for his brother to listen to them. 

     "Fine, as you wish" Thor finally relented. You smiled and got to work, the light emanating from your hands went to work. You healed all the major wounds first, then went over the smaller ones. Once you were done you stepped away, letting Thor get up. "That is truly amazing work, Queen (Y/N)" he said as he admired his own skin once more. 

     "Thank you, now we should check on the people" you told them and they nodded. "And after, we can gather back here and I will explain everything". 

***

_You and Loki followed the cat through a long and twisting trail, neither of you aware of where he was talking you._

_"Are you sure he isn't going to eat us as well" you whispered to Loki, hoping that Reginald wouldn't hear you and be offended._

_"I think we can overpower a simple cat" Loki rolled his eyes at you and you glared. "Or, maybe he is taking us back to his lair where there are more like him and they will over power us" he thought for a moment before turning back to smirk at you. "Should have had sex while he had the chance". It was your time you roll your eyes._

_"You're not going to give up on that, are you?" You asked and he smiled._

_"Of_ _course not, it lightens the mood" he said dramatically. You sighed and walked past him, following Reginald closely. If you were going to die, you'd rather it be quick. Loki jogged to keep up, only slowing down when he was beside you once more._

_"We're almost there" Reginald called out. You looked around, how could he tell? For all you knew, you had been simply going around in circles for the past hour. There were no defining marks, the trees were all bare and dead and there was no path to follow. You pushed your fears to the side and kept following, there wasn't too much else to do._

_It wasn't much longer until you came to a very small house. It was old and_ _shabby_ _but somehow still standing. Reginald walked in, so you followed, ducking your head slightly._ _Loki_ _followed as well, he had to duck a lot more than you._

_"I don't fit in here" Loki growled. You told him to be quiet as you took a sit._ _The_ _house was a lot more_ _comfortable_ _once you sat down, it gave the illusion that the house was somehow bigger than it actually was._

_"Sorry for the mess, I haven't had guests in a long time" Reginald offered and you smiled at him. It was simply nice to have someone else to talk to, other than Loki._

_"We don't mind" you told him. Loki huffed but you hit him in the side before he was able to say anything else on the subject. "Are you all alone here?" You asked him, looking around. There wasn't any evidence to say that someone else lived here with him._

_"Yes, last of my kind I would_ _pres_ _ume_ _" he started. "There were many of us once upon a time, carved our own little spot on this planet. That is, until the darkness came. It moved quickly, killing everything in_ _it_ _s_ _path. I'm still not sure how I managed to survive when it seems that no one else did" his voice was sad and your heart broke for him._

_"Do you know what happened, what is the darkness and those creatures?" You asked him as Loki seemed to be lost in his own thoughts._

_"I'm afraid anyone who could have answered that has already perished", you nodded your head. It wasn't the answer you were hoping for; you wanted a way off this planet, not more bad news._

_"Are there any other buildings standing, anything we could use to help us get out of here"_ _Loki asked, wondering if the cat could think of anything useful for them. Reginald seemed to ponder this for a moment._

_"Well there is a small village not too far from here, the majority of it is still standing. It was built to withstand anything, I'm sure the buildings would have been proud" Reginald said Loki nodded._

_"Could you take us there?" You asked, wondering the same as Loki, maybe you would be able to find something useful._

_"I can, on one condition", you promised him you would do anything, much to Loki's apparent displeasure. "If you find a way out of this terrible place, take me with you"._

_***_

     "How is everyone?" You asked Jehan as you, Thor and Loki entered the town square. You were spotted almost instantly, people thanked you for opening up the castle to them and finding them places to stay. You really did do anything, you simply gave an order. Instead of taking the praise, you simply reassured them that they were safe within the castle walls, you weren't going to let anything happen to any more of your people. 

     "Their good, scared and a little shaken, but good. As far as we can tell, there wasn't many casualties" Jehan rattled off. The Valkyrie and Bruce spotted you and headed over as well. 

     "What happened" Bruce whispered, quiet enough that the people couldn't hear him. You sighed and looked at Loki. 

     "Not here, we will explain everything but it should be in the confines of the castle. We don't want to scare anyone" Loki told them and they nodded. You grabbed his hand, thankful to have his assistance in the matter. Loki's hand rubbed your back as he kissed your temple, noticing how tired you were after today's events; and he wasn't the only one to notice. 

     "You should rest, my Queen" Thor said, he was always formal with you, more so in front of people. You sighed, he was probably right but you couldn't rest now. 

     "There are still a few people who need to be healed. They are more important" you told Thor before leaving the circle of people you have come to call friends. You briefly heard Loki sigh and shake his head, exhausted by your need to help others. 

     "Take care of her brother, we will try to finish up here as soon as possible" Thor gave Loki a bright smile and Loki nodded, heading over to help you with the healing. He may not have been the best at it, but he could heal small wounds, at least help out as well. 

     "Are you a prince?" A young voice startled him. He looked down to see a small child in front of him. He looked up just long enough to see you giggle at his predicament, trying desperately to hide it from him. 

     "Why yes, I am a prince, why do you ask?" He asked and bent down to be eye level with the child. He noticed a small cut on his forehead and placed his hand on it, it healed in a matter on moments. 

     "My mama tells me that only a prince can marry the Queen, then they can live happily ever after" the child began. You could no longer contain your snickering at the mother you were healing was trying to quickly reassure you that it was from a story book. You wanted to tell her not to worry about it but couldn't get the words out through your giggles. 

     "I suppose that can be true in some instances" Loki offered. When the child looked at him confused, he sat down, offering his lap to the young child. By now, others had gathered around him to hear what was going on. "A Queen can do whatever she wishes, correct?" Loki asked and the children all excitedly nodded. By now, others were beginning to gather and Thor came to stand by your side, watching his brother with fascination. "Then she would be able to marry whomever she wishes, correct?" This seemed to throw the children through a loop as they grasped the logic. "Besides, we should all be free to marry who we love, regardless of tittles" Loki added, this Loki was a far cry from the one you met oh so long ago, but you were enjoying it. 

     "But you love her, right?" Another child pipped up. Queue another fit of giggles from you and a booming laugh from Thor, Loki however was quick to recover. 

     "With all my heart" he offered the child. They looked at him like he simply wasn't getting it. 

     "So, you will marry her then" another child concluded. You fought hard not to laugh at Loki's surprised face. The children were definitely putting him through the ringer. Some of the parents tried to usher their children away but you and Thor both stopped them, enjoying this scene far too much for it to be stopped now. 

     "I would; but only if she would have me" he smirked at you and instantly the tables were turned. The children all looked to you as you starred at Loki. 

     "Well?" One of the children asked. When did children become so clever, you thought. 

     "Do you love the prince?" Another child asked. "Will you have him?" Another added. You mentally scolded yourself for not breaking it up sooner. Thor giggled next to you, like a child but your eyes softened as you looked at all the children wanting an answer. 

     "Of course, I love him children, and I would have him until the end of my days, but-" you were about to explain that things weren't like a fairy-tale, marriage was a huge step, but they were simply children. You looked to Thor for help but he simply smirked. A shuffling caused and gasps caused you to turn back around. Loki, still surrounded by children, was on his knees with a ring held up in his hands. 

     "How long have you had that ring?" You ask, slightly taken back by the turn of events. Loki chuckled. 

     "My mother gave it to me. She knew something was different when I was brought back to Asgard after, well you know. I told her about you and she gave me some very good advice. 'Never give up on love, there is still a chance you will find her again, but never give up'; and I took it to heart. I have been carrying this ring around for a long time, hoping to find you once more" he explained. You took a deep breath, taken back by the confession. Thor even seemed surprised by this, and he was not hiding it very well either. "So?" He asked again, arching an eyebrow. 

     "Ask me properly, and we will see" you smirked at him. He chuckled and cleared his throat, taking a deep breath as he looked into your eyes. 

     "(Y/N), I love you more than I ever thought possible. I never want to spend another day away from you, you light up the darkness in my life, you made my past worth living through because it brought me back to you" you fought tears as the people around melted at his words. Silver-tongued indeed, the man could make anything sound amazing. "Whatever is to come, I want us to face it together" he paused for a moment. "Will you marry me?" You took a deep breath, smiling from ear to ear. 

     "Yes". 


	16. Chapter 16

     Thor was the first one to pick you both up into his arms, almost crushing your bodies as he hugged you. You tried to ask him to put you down but all that came out was a squeak. 

     "Thor, you oaf, you're going to kill us" Loki managed to get out. Thor mumbled an apology and set you down but it didn't stop the large smile on his face. 

     "We must celebrate!" Thor announced. You managed to gather your breath and stopped him from planning the celebration. 

     "I think the people need to rest for a bit, we will plan the celebration in a few days' time. There is no rush" you told Thor. Of course, he knew the people needed to rest. However, if your mother decided to come back, you also needed to be ready, so there was a slight rush. 

     "Can you gather the others and meet us in the kitchens?" You asked Thor. You received a questioning look from both Loki and Thor. "I'm hungry" you explained. "Plus, it's probably the best place in the castle to have a secret meeting" you whispered that last part and they both nodded. 

     "Of course, you are right my Queen, I will prepare the celebrations to take place in a few days' time" Thor happily agreed. You bid the people farewell and followed Loki would of the area and back to the castle. It was a quiet walk, but it was nice. You thought about what you were going to say to him, he was surely expecting an explanation for the attack earlier today. You realized then that it had been a very long day, you couldn't wait to sleep. 

     You walked into the kitchen, going straight for the bread that was still out. This time of night, no one would be here to listen in on the conversation. You tore off a piece of bread and sat on the table. Loki leaned against the counter opposite of you, taking some bread as you handed it to him. 

     "So, are you going to tell me about my soon-to-be mother in law?" Loki smiled and you couldn't help but glance down at the ring. You sighed and looked back up to Loki. 

     "Yes, but we should wait for the others. This concerns everyone" you told him and he nodded. He took this time to move closer to you, catching your lips in a kiss. 

     "Do you want to marry me?" Loki asked, you titled your head, a questioning look upon your face. "I asked in front of a lot of people, I just want to ensure this is what you really want. I didn't want you to feel pressured into accepting my proposal" he explained. You cupped his cheek, smiling at him. 

     "Loki, I love you. I want nothing more than you marry you, if we get the chance" you added that last part a little grimly. 

     "Do not fret sister, I will ensure that you and Loki are married, we will not be defeated by your mother" Thor commented, you hadn't realized they walked in. Loki didn't move away from you this time, they were more than aware that you were together. Jehan came and sat down at the table so you took a seat next to Loki. Soon Thor, Bruce and Brunnhilde joined you as well. 

     "So, your mother is an evil psychotic bitch?" Brunnhilde asked, playing with a small knife in her hand. You laughed, everyone was surprisingly calm about this whole thing. 

     "Yes, I am not sure where to start" you mused. Loki grabbed your hand and gave you a reassuring small. 

     "Start at the beginning love" he told you and you nodded, taking a deep breath before beginning your story. 

     "My father inherited the kingdom quite young, he was unmarried when his father died. Now, you have to understand that in this time, Atlantis had some very archaic laws, especially for the king. He had to marry a woman of noble birth who could give him a son. My mother was the best choice, according to the counsel; of which her father was the chief. Now, you should know that my father's heart always belonged to another" you smiled at the memory, it was a sad smile though. 

     "A young stable hand named Basil. He was a sweet man, like a father to me. Despite this, my father did his duty and married my mother, shortly after, I was born. She was disappointed she didn't have a son, so was the council. In order to protect me, and my birthright, he changed the laws. I was granted the crown when I came of age and everything was fine for some time" you paused. 

     "Before I came of age, my father was murdered. It was a sword for hire who did it, but the investigation into who hired him was ongoing by the funeral. Once the will was read, I was put in charge of the realm with Basil as my guardian, not my mother. She was so angry, confessed to killing the king and said she would kill me too" you shuddered at the memory. Sure, your mother never really liked you, you were raised by your father. But you had never seen so much hate in her eyes as you had seen that day. 

     "She was sentenced to death, but apparently that hadn’t been followed through with, as we know now" you finished. The others seemed to be thinking over the story. 

     "What happened to Basil?" Loki asked. You could tell he wasn’t sure that he wanted the answer but asked anyway. 

     "About year after I took control of the realm, he was murdered by one of the council members. They were still loyal to my mother, but I thought I had them under control. After that I disbanded the council and only took a few advisers, Jehan being one of them" you smiled over at him. He had been by your side a long time without incident, always loyal and always a good friend.  You could feel Loki squeeze your hand in comfort. 

     "This is still your mother; do you think you'll be okay if it comes down to killing her?" Loki asked, hand still on yours for reassurance as he asked the question.

     "There is no love between my mother and I, but I love my people. If it comes down to it, I will do what must be done" you told not only Loki but the rest of the group. Thor, Jehan and Bruce gave you a reassuring smile. You looked over to the Valkyrie who stopped playing with her knife. She gave you a wicked smile. 

     "So, where do we start, your majesty?"


	17. Chapter 17

_"Loki, slow down!" You yelled out, he was far ahead of both you and Reginald. Now that he seemed to have a plan, he was more than willing to work until exhaustion to get off this planet. You on the other hand, you were getting tired and thirsty. Reginald didn't seem to be holding up fairly well either, the heat was getting to him and he was slowing down as well._

_Your pleas went unanswered and Loki just continued walking. You growled in frustration, wondering if you could simply knock him out for you and Reginald to rest._

_"Is he always like this?" Reginald asked. You were still getting use to the talking cat, but at least he was far better company than Loki._

_"Insufferable? Yes, he is" you answered. You continued to follow Loki, glaring into the backside of his head. It was going to be a long trip if he kept this up. You needed to rest. Just when you thought you couldn't walk anymore, Loki fell, and you ran to him._

_You reached him and fell to your knees beside him. His eyes were closed but you could see his chest slowly rising and falling. Reginald ran next to you, struggling to stop himself without hitting into you or Loki. You pulled his head up into your lap and smoothed his hair away from his face._

_"Is the lad alright?" Reginald asked. You opened his eyes, checking to see if there was a reaction. You then pressed a hand to his forehead, he wasn't hot, in fact he was actually quite cool. A lot cooler than you were._

_"I think he is just dehydrated. We should try and find some water and a place to rest" you told Reginald. He looked around, as did you, there was nothing in the immediate vicinity._

_"Do you think you can carry him?" Reginald asked, and you sighed. Loki was a lot taller than you were, and bigger. You weren't sure, but you had to try._

_"We'll find out, I guess" you told Reginald. He nodded and stepped back. You bent with your knees and lifted his body up. He was lighter than you expected but still heavy. You wouldn't be able to carry him very long. You pushed his body over your shoulder, gripping his legs. "We should hurry, I can't keep this up too long" you told Reginald._

_"I will scout ahead to see if there is any water, but we need to get out of the open" Reginald told you. You nodded, it was a good idea. There wasn't any cover where you were now, you needed to at least be able to hide._

_"Alright, let's go" you told him. You walked towards, what you assumed were old buildings. They were further away than you would have liked but you kept going. You tried to keep your mind occupied, thinking about anything else other than how tired you were._

_"Almost there" Reginald told you, you assumed he could see how tired you were getting from the extra weight. You considered using magic, but that would be just as draining. You nodded, mostly just to acknowledge that you heard him._

_Once you reached over, your knees buckled, and you fell. You tried to be gentle, hoping Loki wouldn't get too hurt. He didn't wake when his head hit the ground, and he was still breathing, so that was good._

_"Stay here, I will see what water I can bring back for everyone" Reginald said, grabbing an old bucket from the corner of what use to be a wall. You nodded, laying your head against the wall as you watched him take off._

_You crawled over to Loki, placing a hand on his forehead again. He seemed warmer now, you were getting concerned. His body jerked away from your touch and his eyelids fluttered but did not open. It looked as though he was having a nightmare. You sighed, unsure of how to help him._

_You conjured a small ice cube in your hands, running it over his forehead. His skin turned blue underneath it and you jerked the ice cube away, watching his skin tone change back to his normal pale colour. You did it again, watching in amazement as the blue came out as soon as the ice cube touched him. You didn't know anyone who could do that._

_He jerked again, this time groaning in pain as he did so, his body getting warmer as he moved. You placed a cool hand to his chest and he calmed a little. The only logical thing you could think of was to keep him cold. So you summoned as much ice as your exhausted magic supply would let you, ensuring that Loki was fully covered. His body turned completely blue, but he stilled. Lines littered his body and you briefly wondered if they were everywhere, but you shook that idea from your head quickly._

_You weren't sure how long you waited for Reginald to come back, or how long Loki had been asleep but when he finally woke, you were relieved. You watched him carefully as he looked around, confusion etched onto his face._

_"So, do all people from Asgard turn blue, or is that just you?" You asked, and Loki's eyes widened when they found you. He looked at himself, in his blue skin and it quickly disappeared._

_"You were never meant to see that" he snapped at you. "Where's the cat?" He asked after looking around and not being able to find their travelling companion._

_"Gone to get us some water" you told him. Loki seemed to calm down a little and you took a chance to crawl over to him. "What don't I know Loki?" You asked, your eyes curious but tender._

_"A fair bit, I imagine" he responded, causing you to scoff and roll your eyes. You sit down next to him, resisting the urge to hit him over the head._

_"We're stuck here together Loki, you might as well be honest with me" you told him and he sighed. You could tell this was uncomfortable for him, and you were happy that he was telling you._

_“But don’t say I didn’t warn you” he said before beginning his tale. He told you of his realm, of his father, mother and brother; and of his heritage. Why it had been such a shock to find out, what he did when he found out. It ended with how he ended up on this planet, falling off what he called the Bifrost. When he was done, you sat in silence, taking in all the information that you had been given._

_“I’m so sorry” you told him. It didn’t have the reaction that you had thought, Loki pulled away from you and stood up angrily._

_“I do not need your pity” he spat. You stood up as well and slapped him across the face. It shut him up and he stood, stunned and in complete silence._

_“I wasn’t pitying you, you egotistical bastard. I was simply trying to empathise. It sucks that happened to you, but its in the past now and we have more pressing matters” you told him firmly. He looked at you for a moment before grabbing your hand and pulling your body into him. His lips pressed firmly against yours as his hand cupped your neck, the other going to your hip. You wrapped your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. For one moment, you weren’t trapped on an unknown Earth, waiting to die, you were just a girl being kissed by a boy._


End file.
